Thanks for Spilling Paint All Over Me, Fletcher
by 0ne-directi0n-is-perfecti0n-xx
Summary: "Spilling paint on her wasn't part of his plan, but maybe it was for the better. Hm..."-Rated T for course language! R&R! Enjoy!


**Okay, I had the weird urge to write this after reading an amazing one-shot. I love the idea of Fletcher and Olive. It's just adorable(: So here's my first Folive one-shot! Enjoy(:**

* * *

><p>The second I stepped foot into school Chyna, my best friend, ran up to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.<p>

"Happy fourteenth birthday, Olive!" She cried into my ear before she pulled away from me and gave me a bag. I couldn't hold back the grin that was taking over my features as I opened the bag and pulled out a pair of heels.

Specifically the heels I had been eyeing for two weeks, but didn't have the money for. They were a simple gray with a tall wedge; which made me a few inches taller.

"Chyna! How did you get these, they were like seventy bucks!" I said in astonishment before putting them back in the bag. When I looked back at her she was still smiling widely.

"I took it out of my birthday money." She said simply.

"What? But that was your money for yourself!"

"But I know how much you wanted those shoes and I got them for you before anybody else did; I swear, some old hag was eyeing them yesterday when I went to get them."

"Well, thank you. It means a lot to me. So where's Fletcher; usually he's here before us?" I didn't want to sound to eager and give anything away. I've had a crush on Fletcher since we were twelve, but I was certain that he had a thing for Chyna, sadly.

"Uh, I think he's in the art room, BUT! You can't go in there." Chyna looked fidgety and nervous. Okay, what's going on here?

"Why not?" I asked slowly.

"Uh, because-I um… Fletcher. I don't know! But you just can't." I shook my head and walked off toward the art room with her trailing behind me begging me to stop. I opened the door to see Fletcher sitting in front of a canvas.

When he looked up his eyes widened, "Gah, uhh. Don't come over here Olive, I'm warning you." He stuttered as he pointed his paint brush at me, "Shoo, shoo!" I looked at him with a blank face as I crossed my arms over my chest. I almost let a smile break out onto my face; he was just so adorable in all his skinny jean glory. He was wearing purple skinny jeans, black vans, and a yellow and black striped shirt that had white splatter designs on it; almost like paint, "Chyna, get her out of here!" He hissed.

"Why are you two being so secretive?"

He suddenly waved his paint brush splattering blue paint all over my brand new outfit and in my hair too as he started to talk. Chyna gasped and Fletcher dropped his paint brush as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Olive I-"

"Save it! Fletcher Quimby, you're a jerk!" I let the tears fall from my eyes. Is he _trying _to ruin my birthday?

"Olive, wait!" I heard Chyna call after me, but I didn't care as I ran from the art room and to the nurses office. She gave me a pair off gray worn out skinny jeans and an oversized white t-shirt. She washed the paint from my hair, but then my straight hair was ruined. I put it up in a messy bun. To say I looked bad was an understatement; I looked horrible.

When I left the nurses office I passed by Lexi, "Olive, I love what you've done with yourself. Where'd you get that t-shirt? A goodwill store?" I could feel someone staring at me from behind. I turned around to see Fletcher staring at me looking guilty. Suddenly I realized he was making his way over to me so I broke eye contact and walked quickly away, but not quick enough.

"Olive, wait!" He grabbed my arm and spun me around. I blushed when I realized we were practically pressed together.

"I didn't mean to ruin your outfit; I'm sorry." He breathed as he looked down at me.

"Whatever; if your mission was to ruin my birthday, then you win. Congratulations!" I tore my arm from his grip and walked off and he didn't follow me this time.

I ended up succeeding in ignoring Fletcher all day and so did Chyna. But luck wasn't on my side at the end of the day.

I said goodbye to Chyna before walking down the opposite street. All of a sudden I was tackled to the ground and hit the ground with an 'oof'. I looked up to see Fletcher sitting on me, "This is the only way I can talk to you without you running away." He told me.

"Fletcher, get the fuck off me! This isn't funny!"

"Just shut up for two god damn seconds!" He shouted crossly as he pinned my hands by my sides. I couldn't help the butterflies that erupted in my stomach.

"Fine, you have two minutes." I muttered.

"Thank you. Listen I'm sorry about your outfit, but I think you look better than you did this morning." Blush…, "And I was freaking out because well… I was painting a portrait of you; for your birthday, but I hadn't finished all of it and, you walked in. And I freaked."

"You were painting a portrait of me?" I asked in awe. He only nodded and then I did what I shouldn't have; I leaned up slightly and pushed my lips against his. He was rigid and unresponsive. I quickly pulled away and with all the strength in me, pushed him off me, "Oh god. I'm sorry. I-I just…" I felt the tears sting the corners of my eyes, "I have to go." I said shakily before standing up fully and starting to walk away.

"Olive!"

I just kept walking and walking when I suddenly got turned around. He started to speak, "There, you know now. I'm in love with you, you idiot. And I know you don't feel the same, because you're in love with perfect Chyna! So if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go home and watch romance movies and wallow in my own self pity, until I can possibly get over you." I said coldly as I stared into his blue eyes.

"Are you done yet?"

"No! I'm not d-"

"Too bad…" He murmured before he crashed his lips against mine and pulled me flush against his body. My hands ran through his hair and suddenly his tongue peaked out and slid swiftly across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and let his tongue intrude between my lips. We pulled apart, gasping for breath and our foreheads pressed together.

"I don't get it, I thought you loved Chyna?" I whispered.

"No, I love you. I tried to make myself believe that I loved Chyna and that I had no chance with you, because that's what I thought, but it's always been you; always."

I smiled up at him and suddenly we were interrupted by a squeal. We turned around to see Chyna bouncing up and down while grinning like a fool, "OH MY GOD!" She cried before running over to us and hugging both of us, "Finally, I never thought it would happen. Took you two long enough!" She scolded with a sly smirk before venturing off.

"I have a present for you." Fletcher told me once Chyna was out of sight. I smiled when I saw him take out a small box and he handed it to me. I took it and opened it slowly. Inside was a necklace with a diamond heart dangling from it. I felt something engraved on the back and I turned it around to see _I love you _engraved on the back, "I was going to finally ask you out today, for your birthday, but it didn't exactly go as planned." He chuckled nervously and I bit my lip.

"I wouldn't have it any other way; this was the best birthday ever." I mumbled before leaning in to kiss him again.

I had imagined this so many times, but never thought it would ever actually happen.

Thanks for spilling paint all over me Fletcher.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow… -.- I'm not even going to say anything… Reviews would be amazing(:<strong>


End file.
